


Between Letters

by Devientity



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Family, Family Feels, Mage Hawke (Dragon Age), Team as Family, Templar Carver Hawke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 21:06:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15671289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devientity/pseuds/Devientity
Summary: Marian Hawke is on her way to becoming Kirkwall's Champion, while her younger brother Carver has joined the Templar's to find his own path.They are still family though and in their letters, it shows





	1. Dear Hawke...

_Dear Hawke,_

_How are you?_

_I hope you and Mother are doing well._

_Things are good here. I've found my place among the Templars._

_It's nice to have purpose, to be part of something bigger than myself... and you! All right, all right, I'll stop being a pain in the ass. It's not a perfect job, though. I don't really like what we do to mages, but do we have a choice? It keeps everyone safe, and it's better than the alternative._

_Many mages understand that we're trying to help, even if our methods could use improvement. Unfortunately, there are extreme elements within the Order. Some argue for a permanent solution and have ideas I hope never take root._

_Makes me glad Bethany never had to live in a place like this._

_I'll wrap this up. Duty calls._

_Send my love to Mother._

_Your brother,_  
_Carver_

Marian Hawke stares at the letter, the first she has received from her brother since her return from the Deep Roads, and is not sure what she wants to think first.

Part of her is screaming to march right into the gallows and shake her little brother until his brains rattle out of his ears and drip onto the floor, demanding why he thought joining the Templars had been such a grand idea?

Why he would betray Bethany’s memory...why he would betray her?

When was the last time he used her given name?

But that thought doesn't last long because there is another part of her that is rational and understands his choice. He always had to be careful, since most of their life was spent hiding the fact that she and Beth were mages, and given that she was the oldest, Marian's opinions were always considered first.

It was something Carver had always resented her for and given their life of constant watchfulness, she had never know how to deal with his anger and bitterness.

Marian sighed.

The Hanged man was as busy as ever and a few tables over, Isabela was regaling their companions with one of her usual wild tales of the sea; Varric laughed loudly, Aveline was tense with her usual disapproval, Anders looked awkwardly out of place, Merril blushed furiously at a particularly debauchery part of the tale that for once did not go over her head and Fenris just looked bored.

Marian smiled, wanting to join in but the letter from Carver had left her in a strange mood and she probably wouldn't be the best company tonight.

So, she turned back to the crumpled paper and decided on how to reply.

Eventually, she came up with something she deemed appropriate.

_Dear Carver,_

_Thank you for your letter. I would have written to you sooner, but was unsure of how anything I would have to say, would be received._

_I am as well as can be considering the horrors the Deep Roads held. I know you wanted to come and my only regret is that you resent me for not allowing you to._

_However, that regret is dwarfed by the fact that we almost died down there and you were spared almost sharing in our fate._

_We lost several people to the taint and I would have never been able to live with myself if that had been you._

_I know you think I have always overshadowed you, but I promise it has never been intentional. Mother is fine, especially since we bought back the family home. She misses you terribly though and I do hope you will write to her personally. Or even visit briefly. I am happy if you are happy and only hope you continue to uphold those views that make you who you are._

_You are a great man Carver and I would hate to see you changed by the opinions of others._

_Everyone sends their regards and Varric asks that you remember your weekly drinking sessions._

_Take care and try not to get yourself killed._

_All my love,_  
_Marian_

She reread it twice, found it a bit too sappy but unavoidable and rolled it up, deciding to send it in the morning.

"Hey Hawke!" Varric shouted. "You better come join us or all the wine will be gone."

Marian smiled.

"Planning to drink the Hanged Man out of stock again?"

"You know it." Varric grinned roguishly and the group laughed as she pulled out a stool next to Fenris, who tilted his head in her direction.

"Well, come on." She smirked. "The night is young and we have a lot of wine to get through."


	2. Dear Carver...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marian Hawke is on her way to becoming Kirkwall's Champion, while her younger brother Carver has joined the Templar's to find his own path. 
> 
> They are still family though and in their letters, it shows

_Dear Carver…_

Seated on the staircase that leads to the shared barracks for the recruits that he has been grouped with, Carver crumples the letter with a frown after he's done reading it, unsure of how to take his sister's words.

… _Several people lost to the taint._

Then he sighs and smooth's out the paper to read it again. For the third time.

… _I know you think I have always overshadowed you, but I promise it has never been intentional…_

He is frustrated, angry and bitter…but still comforted…and dare he say it, understanding.

It's always been this way, for as far back as he can remember. Marian has always been his rival, a challenge to his opinions and the greatest obstacle blocking any chance to make a name for himself.

That's why he joined the Fereldan army. It was something, she as an apostate mage, could not do. It set them apart but even then, she rescued him when he fled from Ostagar after the King was betrayed, risking her freedom and life in the process just so he would be safe.

And he would forever be eternally grateful.

Yet still, his rivalry and dare he admit it, jealousy for his older sister was not something he could easily brush aside.

In every other aspect of life, she had always seemed to be a step ahead each and every time…she'd always been stronger, smarter, more charming and heroic. Despite the stigma regarding her abilities, his older sister continued to manage to make herself well-liked even if people initially hated her.

Even the people who would never warm up to her completely, still seemed to hold some kind of grudging respect because that's just how Marian was, how she would always be. She was unstoppable when she put her mind to it and he always found himself falling behind.

Or so he has always thought.

Joining the Templar's, was not a decision he had made lightly nor did he regret it the way he thought he might.

His short time here so far, had taught him a bit of humility and he finally understood some of Marian's stubbornness to always defend her family and those without the ability to do so. He even understood her unbalanced view on Mage rights, how she hated the circle and the Tranquil yet detested blood magic more so – always walking the knife-edge between standing up for those like her and standing against those who would use vile magic to cause harm.

He finally understood that Marian was stronger because she fought for something even when she struggled, while he simply fought to become better than her without no real goal or true purpose in his sights.

Carver sighed and got to his feet, returning to his room and writing a response that he had initially not been intending to write.

_Dear Marian…_


End file.
